


[PODFIC] Prayers and blasphemies - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Coital Cuddling, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:It's not that he didn't finish the sentence. He doesn't finish lots of sentences, when Crowley's on top of him, wrapped around him, buried inside him. That's only to be expected. But Crowley has been paying attention, and he's spotted the pattern, and he knows there's one thing in particular that Aziraphale isn't saying.Sometimes he even makes it as far as the hard g before remembering and cutting himself off: oh G-- oh, oh Crowley--It's insulting, frankly. Crowley has clever hands and clever fingers and a very clever tongue, and he knows exactly what he's doing to Aziraphale. It ought to make Aziraphale forget his own name, and here he is, still coherent enough to stop himself from blaspheming.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Prayers and blasphemies - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [prayers and blasphemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656796) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



**Length** : 6:08 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/4SY10QIT#Elx34rwplAZ56CSVIBSs-ffFYFLNG5_Wwt-Kw7Hete8) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1s7jRIyc6dwB3BR1qpfcEJ6d5f8O3cLhF).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
